Rebekah and Alexander
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and the Supernatural Hunter Alexander. History In the year of 1114 AD, some time after transitioning, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah followed the Normans as they conquered the South, and they later ended up in Italy. Soon after arriving, Alexander and Rebekah fell in love, even though she was an Original and he was one of The Five. She and her brothers watched as Alexander and the other members of the Five captured and burned vampires in the sunlight however that didn't deter them. Elijah tells Niklaus they should be careful as the Originals story is spreading across the world, however Niklaus snorted and said he could "eat him for sport" before telling him to wrangle Rebekah if he's worried about discretion. They turn to look at her, and she walks away arm-in-arm with Alexander. Their relationship had developed so much, they had even chosen a church to be married in, which was San Vittore in Brienno. Rebekah trusted him completely, and he told her all his secrets, like how his tattoo was a map to their secret weapon and his sword was the key to reading it. One night, while spending the night together, Alexander and the other members of The Five used the White Oak Ash Dagger for the first time on each of the five originals, Alexander stabbing Rebekah through the heart before proceeding to throw a party in order to dagger each of her siblings in their sleep. In fact, Alexander showed Rebekah the dagger as he dipped in White Oak Ash and then stabbed her. Unfortunately, the dagger does not work on Klaus and he proceeded to kill the Five and revive his siblings, except for Finn who he decided to leave in the coffin for the next 900 years to be rid of his judgement. When Rebekah awoke to find Alexander dead, Klaus explained what had happened, and demanded to know what Alexander had told her about the "weapon to bring an end to the vampire species". She later went on to bury Alexander with his sword in the church where they were supposed to be married. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Alexander is first mentioned by Rebekah in The Five. Flashbacks show of their relationship and how he betrayed her and her family by neutralizing each of them. In The Walking Dead, while the veil to the the Other Side is dropped, Rebekah and Matt are standing outside the Grill as the weather strangely begins to pick up. A man is seen in the town square, and as he spots the two and begins to walk closer, Rebekah is shocked as she reveals the man is her ex-fiance, Alexander. In Graduation, Alexander is holding Matt hostage with an explosive device underneath a weight sensitive contraption. Rebekah is with him, and begs Alexander to let them go as there is nothing they can do for him. Alexander is seen to admire the modern-day weaponry from Connor's Trailer and is amazed at how Connor managed to siphon werewolf venom. Rebekah demands to know what he wants from them. He turns around and tells her that he needs to fulfill his destiny, the Brotherhood was created for one reason and one reason alone. Later on, Alexander is seated in the entrance to the trailer watching Rebekah and Matt curiously. He smiles at Rebekah before telling her "Go ahead, sweet Rebekah. Use your vampire powers to whisk him away.". Matt tells Rebekah to ignore him and tell him of her plans for the summer. Rebekah looks back up at Matt and tells him she will show him the world, she tells him to start in Italy. She scornfully looks back at Alexander as she talks about a church in Italy- where they were supposed to be married. Alexander chirps in that it is a romantic spot while looking at Rebekah. She looks back at Matt and tells him they can do anything- because they're alive. Turning back to Alexander, telling Matt they won't be Ghosts stuck with unfinished business on the other side- just like Alexander. Alexander grows angry at her words and stands up, throwing a dagger in Matt's direction however Rebekah grabs the dagger before it hits him. In the Parking lot, sometime later, Alexander is circling the two saying they look "cozy". Rebekah and Matt share a small laugh at Alexander seeming "nice". As Alexander turns away, Rebekah whispers a plan to Matt and kisses him, distracting him while replacing him with herself upon the bomb. Once Alexander walks back out of the trailer, he sees Rebekah on the bomb and demands to know what she's done. She says she finally chose one of the "good ones" before running away at vampire-speed. Her last words are said as the blast detonates and kills Alexander. He was later revived on The Other Side off-screen since he was already dead. Quotes : Rebekah: "I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married, we even picked out a church. San Vittore''in ''Brienno." : Rebekah: "I buried him, even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that?" ---- : Rebekah (to Matt):"There's a lovely little church just outside San Vittore in Brienno." (looks at Alexander) : Alexander (to Rebekah):"Romantic spot. Popular for weddings." : Rebekah (to Matt): "We'll see it all when we're done here because we can. We're alive. looks scornfully back at Alexander. We're not gonna be stuck as ghosts in misery on the Other Side." :- Graduation Gallery Tumblr mcx2mk9xYM1qamq87o1 500.png 404VampireDiaries0601.jpg 404VampireDiaries0827.jpg 404VampireDiaries0837.jpg 404VampireDiaries0864.jpg 404VampireDiaries0885.jpg 404VampireDiaries0921.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship